


Reunion

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

\- - -

 

"Fujigaya Taisuke, what a surprise!"

Fujigaya gasped silently as he felt the barrel of a handgun pressing against his back. He closed his eyes for a second and cursed his own carelessness before raising his hands up in the air. A quick look to the side from the corner of his eye confirmed what he already knew.

"Kitayama," he murmured from between his teeth.

"It's been a while," Kitayama said with a nod. He lowered his gun and Fujigaya let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been keeping in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Business," Kitayama answered and tilted his head, taking off the navy blue cap he had been wearing, "You?"

"Business," Fujigaya threw back, just to be an ass. They glared at each other for a few more seconds before Kitayama's face broke into a warm grin.

"It's good to see you, mate," he said and pushed his gun back to its holder inside his brown jacket. Fujigaya chuckled and tapped his own pocket, just to make sure his gun was on its own place as well.

"Do your businesses allow you to catch a dinner with an old friend?" Kitayama asked, "I just came back and it's been a while since I've had friendly company to eat with."

"Welcome to the club," Fujigaya chuckled and pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, "Come on, let's go."

-

"What have you been up to?" Kitayama asked when they sat into a table for two in a tiny family restaurant, with huge bowls of ramen.

"Lately or for the last four years?" Fujigaya asked and shrugged without waiting for an answer. "Businesses of all kinds; more or less shady, more or less dangerous. Not quite as shady and dangerous as my jobs used to be."

"Growing up gives one's self-protecting instinct a healthy boost," Kitayama agreed and stuffed his mouth full of noodles before continuing, "have you heard anything of the others?"

"I saw Nika and Senga in Sapporo around New Year. They had something going on but I don't know what. They were as happy to see me as I was to see them but they couldn't tell me anything of their businesses. They swore me it was an easy case but I'm not sure. Their definition of 'easy' doesn't quite match with mine.

"Somebody should probably have told them years ago that 'easy' and 'crazy' are not synonyms," Kitayama chuckled and Fujigaya suppressed a laugh. He trusted his young friends but he couldn't help worrying over them sometimes. 

"Miyata is still in Osaka, he's been tracking someone for weeks," Kitayama added, "I got a call from him a few days ago; he had found out his target has connections with mine. Miyata's closely in touch with Tama all the time but I don't think they have met for real in a while. Anything new on Wataru? Is he still traveling between here and _there_?"

"Yeah," Fujigaya said and frowned, "he contacts me whenever he can but, you know, that place is freaking secure. I would probably go crazy in such a place but he says it's rather easy to live such a controlled life."

"He's really the only one of us who could do it," Kitayama agreed and glanced out of the window, staring at the seashore like he could actually see across the water to the other side of the ocean where one of his friends was doing the most peaceful and the most dangerous job of them all.

"I just wish the situation would calm down already," Fujigaya sighed and felt immediately better when seeing Kitayama's sympathetic nod. He couldn't often show any signs of weakness to anyone, let alone talk about his worries, and it felt good to talk with someone who understood the whole thing without Fujigaya having to lie or hide anything.

"It will," Kitayama said surely, "It has to. They can't keep threatening the whole world like that forever. Besides, he knows how to take care of himself."

Fujigaya knew Kitayama was right and he smiled when thinking about the old days when the three of them had still worked as a trio: Fujigaya had composed crazy plans, Kitayama had changed the plans into action, and Yokoo had made sure all of them got back home safely. But those days were past. They worked alone these days.

They finished their noodles, talking about lighter topics until Kitayama sighed and looked at Fujigaya, a soft smile lighting his face.

"Thanks for keeping me company," he said and looked away for a few seconds before meeting Fujigaya's gaze again. "I never thought I'd want to say this but I think you should know. Remember we were young and reckless, and we had to turn everything into a competition?" 

Fujigaya remembered those days very well, and nodded, hoping Kitayama to continue.

"That time I could rarely relax when you were around even though you were one of my best buddies. You were so good at everything we did; I was afraid I would lose to you if I let my guard down even once. I know you found me rather annoying that time, don't even try to deny it."

"I won't," Fujigaya said, rolling his eyes, "I don't understand how we managed to stay friends that time. You totally annoyed the hell out of me!"

“I know, and I’m not going to apologize,” Kitayama said and grinned. “I just want to know how good it feels to be right here right now. Now that I’m here and you’re here and I simply don’t need to try to win you in everything we do.”

Feeling rather speechless, Fujigaya blinked when Kitayama finished. What did Kitayama even mean with all the “you were so good at everything”? Hadn’t it always been Fujigaya who had secretly looked up to Kitayama, wishing he could be as cool and composed as the older boy had been. Hadn’t it always been Fujigaya who had done his everything to beat Kitayama in whatever stupid ideas they got? And hadn’t it always been Kitayama who had found him, Fujigaya, annoying?

“You don’t need to say anything,” Kitayama rushed to reassure him. “I just really felt like I should finally tell you before I go again. Who knows when I get to surprise you the next time!” He pulled his cap from his pocket and pressed it deep on his head again.

“Wait, are you going already?” Fujigaya asked, surprised when he realized how much he wished Kitayama could have stayed even a few hours longer.

“Work is calling,” Kitayama said and really looked like he was sorry about that when he looked at Fujigaya from under the shade of his cap. “Let’s keep in touch?”

“Yeah. It was nice to meet you here,” Fujigaya said and followed how Kitayama pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and smiled once more before turning away and walking out of the door.

Fujigaya should have been leaving too; he had been sitting in one place too long for someone who was being tracked all the time. But he needed this short moment just for himself. Kitayama had unwittingly awoken memories that Fujigaya had long ago buried deep into the cellars of his mind, and he wouldn’t be able to be his own effective self without first forcing the memories back to where they had come from. Those embarrassing one-sided feelings that Kitayama would never get to know about.

“Fuck you,” Fujigaya murmured under his breath when he felt the old familiar pain brushing somewhere near his heart. “I was supposed to forget about you,” he continued when pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and starting to compose a message.

 

\- - -

 

Kitayama barely got into the train before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as a sign of a new mail. It was from Fujigaya; the man wanted to know how long time Kitayama would be around this time.

 _Probably around a week, but it doesn’t depend on me_ , Kitayama answered. After a while he sent another one, telling Fujigaya to mail him if he ever needed company.

“I could do with some friendly company more often,” he wrote and stopped in the middle of the message, wondering how much he could write without revealing too much of what he secretly wanted to convey. “I could do with _your_ company.”

The feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket again made Kitayama’s heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help laughing quietly at himself when the old familiar feeling squeezed his insides for the first time in ages.

“I was supposed to forget about you, moron,” he whispered to the phone before opening the message.

\- - -


End file.
